Kimi ni Agetai Choco
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang Tokiya, cokelat, Otoya, dan Valentine? Dedikasi untuk #SecretValentine2018. TokiOto, shota!AU. RnR?


**Kimi ni Agetai Choco**

Disclaimer :

 **Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

 **Kimi ni Agetai Choco** **© Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), shota!AU, OOC, little bit of sho-ai?, crack story, failed, error language, etc.**

Summary :

 **Hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang Tokiya, cokelat, Otoya, dan Valentine? Dedikasi untuk #SecretValentine2018**

Pair(s) :

 **Tokiya x Otoya**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _~ Special Fic for Event Secret Valentine 2018 ~_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Teman-teman, lihat ini! Aku bawa sesuatu, loh!"

"Eh, apa itu?"

"Tada! _Tomo-choco!_ "

"Ehh! Aku juga membawanya. Mau tukaran cokelat?"

"Uh-um! Tentu saja!"

Di sana cokelat.

"R-ren-kun! Terima lah cokelat dariku!"

"A-aku juga, Ren-kun! _T-tomo-choco dakedo..._ "

Di situ juga cokelat.

"Uwah! Lihat, Natsuki! Saat aku membuka lokerku pagi ini, aku menemukan tiga cokelat tanpa nama pengirimnya!"

"Wuooh! Kau memang hebat, Syo-chan! Kau memang idolanya para lela—ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, dong! Huhu~"

Di mana-mana cokelat.

"Haah..."

Bocah bersurai _navy_ itu menghela napas. Bosan. Dari pagi buta saja sudah mendengar cokelat, cokelat, cokelat, dan cokelat. Memangnya hari ini hari cokelat apa, sampai di mana-mana terdengar kata cokelat?

"Kau kenapa, Ichinose? Kau tampak lebih suram dari biasanya," tanya Masato, salah satu teman sekelas bocah kelas 6 SD ini—Ichinose Tokiya, yang daritadi hanya manyun-manyun sambil mendesah saja. Sebagai teman yang super peka dan perhatian—erm, sebenarnya tidak juga, sih—tentu saja Masato langsung tahu kalau temannya yang satu ini sedang risau.

"Masato, hari ini hari apa, sih?" bibir mungil bocah itu terbuka setelah sekian detik terdiam.

"Rabu...?" bocah berambut biru bob yang ditanyai menyampirkan rambutnya ke balik telinga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" bocah bob itu balik bertanya. Sebagai respon, si surai biru tua langsung mendelik ke arah Masato dan mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi anak yang duduk di seberangnya itu.

Menoleh ke kiri-kanan sebentar, Tokiya pun berbisik. "Kenapa hari ini semuanya membicarakan tentang cokelat?"

Masato menatap malas Tokiya.

"Astaga, Ichinose... Ini kan, hari Valen—"

" _Yo, minna!_ " suasana pagi kelas 6 – A itu kembali dihebohkan oleh suara cempreng seorang bocah dengan rambut merah ngejrengnya. Bocah yang baru datang itu langsung disambut hangat oleh beberapa temannya.

"Yo, Masato, Tokiya!" serunya riang dan mengambil tempat di belakang bangku Masato. Masato berdehem pelan sambil menoleh ke sumber suara. Tokiya hanya menatap kedatangan bocah itu tanpa berkedip.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Otoya?" tanya Tokiya dengan mata tertuju pada kantong plastik yang dipegang bocah yang baru datang itu, Otoya.

Otoya meletakkan kantong plastik yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja.

"Hehe! Coba tebak aku bawa apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Tokiya tampak berpikir dengan bibir mengerucut, sedang Masato hanya—lagi-lagi menatap malas ke arah temannya.

"Itu cokelat, kan?"

"Ting tong!" Otoya menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau benar, Masato!"

Otoya pun mulai membuka kantong plastik yang dibawanya tadi. Dahi Tokiya mengerut dengan pundak berjengit sembari memandangi gerak-gerik Otoya.

'Astaga! Sampai anak ini bawa-bawa cokelat juga?' batin Tokiya kesal.

"Aku bawa _tomo-choco_ untuk kalian berlima. Sudah kubungkus, loh!" Otoya mengambil salah satu bungkusan kecil dari kantong plastiknya.

' _Tomo-choco, ne..._ '

"Ini untukmu!" Otoya menyerahkan bungkusan itu ke Masato. Masato hanya menerimanya dan berujar terima kasih dengan pelan.

"Ini untuk Tokiya!" ujar Otoya riang sambil menjulurkan sebuah bungkusan yang serupa dengan milik Masato tadi ke arah Tokiya. Tokiya refleks memundurkan badannya. Tangannya dengan cepat ia angkat, membentuk tanda silang.

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

Otoya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tokiya? Kau menolak cokelatku? Apa jangan-jangan kau—" mata Otoya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan gaya dibuat-buat, ia mengadu pada Masato.

"Masato~ Tokiya membenciku~!" rengeknya sambil mengguncang-guncang baju Masato.

"E-eh! Bukan begitu!"

Sementara ketiga bocah ini masih sibuk berdebat(?), tiga murid lain menghampiri mereka. Yang satu duduk di samping Otoya, dua anak lainnya berdiri mengelilingi Otoya.

"Wah, lihat! Otoya bawa cokelat!" seru salah seorang dari yang berdiri di samping Otoya. Anak tersebut mengenakan kacamata dan berambut pirang.

"Oi, Natsuki! Jangan teriak-teriak, ah! Berisik!" seru bocah satunya lagi sambil memukul lengan anak yang dipanggilnya Natsuki itu. Natsuki memegang lengannya dan bergumam, "Uuh, Syo-chan jahat!"

"Ah! Cokelat ini aku dapatkan dari _Kotobuki Bakery_ karena sudah membantu Reiji-niisan membuat _choco corone_ untuk dijual di tokonya. Katanya..." Otoya berdehem sebentar. Dengan suara diberat-beratkan, iapun meniru perkataan Reiji.

"Uhum! Cokelat-cokelat ini namanya _tomo-choco_. Berikan cokelat-cokelat ini pada teman-temanmu sebagai rasa sayangmu kepada mereka, ya, Otoyan!"

"Uwoh! _Kotobuki Bakery_ katamu? Aku menyukai kue buatan mereka!" seru Syo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Otoya mengangguk, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke Syo.

"Aku juga suka membeli kue di sana," ujar Natsuki tak mau kalah. Otoya pun kembali mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari kantong plastiknya dan memberikannya ke Natsuki.

" _Arigatou!_ Otoya memang teman terbaik!" Natsuki langsung memeluk Otoya kegirangan.

"A-hahaha..."

"Untukku tidak ada, ya?" tanya anak yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh, tentu saja ada!" Otoya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah bungkusan dan memberikannya ke anak tadi.

"Ini, Ren!"

"Oh! _Sankyu_ ," ujar Ren sambil menerima bungkusan itu.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal Tokiya yang tidak mau cokelatnya!" gerutu Otoya sambil menatap sinis Tokiya. Keempat anak lain pun langsung menatap Tokiya sinis.

 _Jiii~_

"A-apa-apaan kalian ini? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau cokelat itu!" ujar Tokiya setengah membentak.

"Kalian seperti anak perempuan saja, bertukar cokelat begitu!" semburnya lagi sambil memalingkan muka. Otoya dan yang lain langsung terdiam dan saling pandang.

"Hoo~ mungkin maksud Icchi, dia tidak mau _tomo-choco_ dari Otoya. Dia mau yang lebih dari itu!" seru Ren songong—dengan senyum licik yang entah datang darimana dan terlihat sangat cocok di wajahnya.

" _C-cho!_ Apa maksudmu, Ren!?" Tokiya langsung berdiri, menyambar perkataan Ren dan menggebrak meja Ren yang ada tepat di belakangnya.

"O-oi... Nyantai, dong!" Ren terkejut, kemudian mengelus-elus pelan dadanya. Tokiya kembali duduk dan merengut sendiri.

"Ya sudah, kalau Tokiya tidak mau, biar aku saja yang makan," tiba-tiba saja, dari samping Otoya terjulur sebuah tangan dan mengambil cokelat untuk Tokiya tadi.

"U-uwa! Cecil! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru Syo sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Natsuki. Yang lain pun sama kagetnya, berbeda dengan Tokiya yang langsung melirik sekilas ke arah Cecil.

"O-oh... Kalau kau mau, ambil saja," Otoya mengiyakan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Tokiya. Cecil langsung tersenyum sumringah dan membuka bungkusannya. Dengan lahap ia memakan sepotong cokelat berbentuk kepala beruang itu.

"Hmm! Ini sangat enak!" seru Cecil sambil menikmati setiap inci dari cokelat tersebut. Melihat betapa sang—nikmatnya Cecil memakan cokelat itu, Syo dan lainnya pun langsung merasa lapar dan ingin melahap cokelat pemberian Otoya.

"Uwah! Kau benar-benar bodoh karena sudah menolak kenikmatan cokelat ini, Tokiya!" seru Syo sambil melahap cokelatnya. Tokiya segera membuang muka dan mendecih.

'Apa Tokiya memang mau cokelat yang lebih dari _tomo-choco_ , ya? Memang cokelat seperti apa itu?' batin Otoya yang diam-diam memandang Tokiya.

Ding dong. Bel berbunyi, menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai.

'Ah, nanti akan kutanyakan ke Reiji-niisan, deh!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm? Cokelat yang lebih dari _tomo-choco_?"

Otoya mengangguk mantap sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan lelaki bercelemek yang ada di depannya kini.

"Maksudmu cokelat yang lebih mahal atau...?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm... Bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Aku juga tidak paham maksud Ren, Reiji-niisan."

Reiji menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit dapur _Kotobuki Bakery_. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Karena ini adalah jam makan siang, para karyawan toko kue yang tidak banyak itu memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar.

Dan di sinilah Otoya sekarang. Hampir tiap hari ia berkunjung ke _Kotobuki Bakery_ yang berjarak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kadang untuk membeli kue, atau membantu Reiji demi sebungkus roti gratis, ataupun hanya sekedar untuk berkeluh kesah pada anak pemilik toko yang telah duduk di bangku kuliah itu.

"Ah, mungkin maksudnya adalah cokelat yang diberikan ke orang yang lebih spesial! Misalnya untuk orang yang kau suka dan cintai!" Otoya kembali mengangguk dan mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan Reiji.

"Hmm... Jadi, ada yang namanya _giri-choco_ dan _honmei-choco_. _Giri-choco_ itu diberikan kepada orang yang kau hormati, tapi orang itu tidak kau anggap lebih dari teman. Biasanya cokelat itu kau berikan pada bosmu di tempat kerja atau teman kerjamu."

Dengan wajah serius, Otoya mengangguk. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu paham apa maksudnya, ia tetap mengiyakan.

"Lalu, _honmei-choco_?" tanya Otoya penasaran.

"Ah, kalau _honmei-choco_ itu lebih untuk ke orang yang kau sukai. Hmm, bisa dibilang orang itu adalah orang yang selalu ada di pikiranmu," Reiji menghirup udara dengan kuat sebentar.

"Seperti namanya, _honmei_ berarti favorit. Orang itu adalah orang yang sangat kau sukai atau kau cintai..."

'Orang yang kusukai, ya? Hmm...' Otoya membatin sambil memagut dagunya.

"Ah! _Honmei-choco_ itu akan terasa lebih spesial kalau dibuat olehmu sendiri, loh!" Reiji menambahkan. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Otoya yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Selang beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya Otoya pun memanggil Reiji dan dengan mantap mengatakan keinginannya.

"Reiji-niisan!"

"Ajari aku membuat _honmei-choco_ , dong. _Onegai!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lembayung senja yang menghiasi langit kala itu, menemani Otoya kecil yang sedang berlari menyusuri blok-blok perumahan dengan napas terburu. Di dekapannya terdapat sebuah kotak persegi berwarna merah yang dihias dengan ribbon pink yang sangat indah. Memang terlihat aneh bagi Otoya. Tapi karena Reiji yang menyarankannya tanpa tahu untuk siapa cokelat itu ditujukan, Otoya pun mengikuti saran itu.

" _Hehhen~ memang gadis seperti apa yang ingin kau berikan_ honmei-choco _, hmm?"_

Setiap mengingat wajah kegatelan—genit Kotobuki kala menggodanya itu, wajah Otoya menjadi tak karuan.

" _Bu-bukan begitu! Ah! Setelah ini adonannya diapakan lagi,_ niisan _?"_

Bahkan saat mengingat kalau cokelat yang tadi dibuatnya itu terasa sedikit hambar, membuatnya seakan kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk memberikan cokelat itu pada Tokiya.

"Uh... Apa Tokiya mau menerima cokelatku, ya? Bagaimana kalau rasanya tidak enak?" gumam Otoya berulang-ulang di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Tokiya. Rumah yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari _Kotobuki Bakery_ itu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian Otoya saat dirinya sampai di perumahan tempat Tokiya tinggal.

"Uwaaa! _Yabai yabai yabai yabai!_ Aku tak pernah merasa sedeg-degan ini! Ada apa ini?" gerutu Otoya seraya berjalan gontai ke rumah yang dimaksud. Rumah yang dari luar terlihat sepi itu seakan terasa seperti rumah hantu bagi Otoya.

Dan akhirnya pemirsa-pemirsa, sampailah hero—ine kita di depan rumah sang pujaan hati...?

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa aku jadi seperti anak perempuan yang mau memberi cokelat ke anak laki-laki?" gerutu Otoya dengan suara tercekat, lengkap dengan wajah muram durja yang sedikit kemerahan. Sesekali ia pandangi pintu utama kediaman Ichinose.

"Berikan, tidak? Berikan, tidak?" Otoya berkomat-kamit sambil menatap lekat kotak yang ia pegang.

"Pulang, tidak? Pulang, tidak?" Otoya berjalan mondar-mandir dengan mulut yang masih berkomat-kamit.

"Otoya?"

"Geh!" Otoya langsung berjingkat kala suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

"T-toki...ya?" dengan lambat, Otoya mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah di mana Tokiya sudah berdiri—

Tepat di depan wajahnya!

' _Kao chikai yo, aho!_ '

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?" tanya Tokiya sambil mengamati dengan seksama raga Otoya dari atas sampai bawah.

"K-kau sendiri, ke-kenapa ada...di sini?" tanya Otoya gelagapan tanpa memandang wajah Tokiya. Tak lupa kotak yang ia pegang tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Oh... Aku baru pulang les. Kau sendiri, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Tokiya yang tak ingin berbasa-basi. Ia sendiri sudah capek dengan hari ini dan ingin segera berleha-leha di kasur.

"Aa, tidak! Itu..." Otoya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Tokiya. Tokiya tidak bodoh, ia merasa Otoya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Iapun kembali mengamati Otoya dalam diam.

"Ah! Apa yang ada di balik punggungmu itu?" tanya Tokiya saat menyadari sesuatu yang sedari tadi disembunyikan Otoya. Tokiya dengan sigap berpindah ke belakang Otoya dan merampas kotak itu dari tangan Otoya.

"Tokiya! Kembalikan! Eh, tunggu! Itu kan, memang untukmu!" Otoya langsung menghentikan aksi merebut-kembali-kotaknya itu dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh, untukku?" Tokiya mengangkat alisnya, kemudian otaknya menganalisa apa yang diberi Otoya untuknya ini.

"Hmmm... Jangan bilang, ini cokelat lagi?"

Wajah Otoya memerah lagi, entah karena apa.

"T-tapi yang ini beda dengan _tomo-choco_ yang tadi pagi! Ini namanya _honmei-choco_ dan aku khusus membuatkannya untukmu!"

Tokiya menganga. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Otoya membuatkan cokelat ini untuknya?

"Pokoknya kau harus memakannya atau aku tak akan menegurmu selama tiga hari!"

Ancaman kekanak-kanakan khas Otoya takkan mempan pada Tokiya. Tapi, tunggu! Tiga hari tanpa bicara dengan Otoya?

"T-tidak, tunggu! A-aku akan memakannya, jadi jangan mewek seperti anak gadis begitu!"

"Aku bukan gadis, _geez_!"

"Haah..." Tokiya menatap kotak itu dan Otoya secara bergantian.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau memakan cokelatmu. Aku hanya tidak suka makanan manis, apalagi cokelat karena pernah membuatku...sakit gigi seharian..." ujar Tokiya, semakin memelankan suaranya.

"E-eh... Ternyata begitu!? Maaf kalau aku terlalu memaksamu..." ujar Otoya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa kembalikan," ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Kau kan, sudah membuatkan ini untukku. Tidak enak kalau tidak dimakan," sanggah Tokiya yang langsung membuka kotak itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Tokiya..."

Dengan sekali tegukan ludah, Tokiya mengambil sepotong cokelat berbentuk hati dari kotak itu. Ia sedikit heran dengan bentuknya yang wow-sangat-tidak-sekali-baginya. Tapi karena sudah berjanji akan memakannya, iapun harus menepatinya.

Satu gigitan

"..."

Dua gigitan

"Hmm..."

Tiga gigitan

"B-bagaimana?"

Tokiya melahap habis potongan pertama, kemudian tersenyum polos pada Otoya.

"Tidak terlalu manis, malah terkesan hambar. Aku suka ini."

Otoya terdiam. Usahanya tak sia-sia. Tokiya menyukai cokelatnya yang mungkin kalau diberikan ke orang lain pasti akan dibilang tidak enak.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," Otoya menghela napas lega. Namun kelegaan itu hanya bersifat sementara, karena ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Tokiya ini.

"Terima kasih atas _honmei-choco-_ nya, Otoya."

Bagai disambar guntur, Otoya langsung terpaku mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Tokiya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, _honmei-choco_ itu apa?"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ END? ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Omake**

"Halo, Ren? Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Un? Maaf, Tokiya. Bisa kau ulangi lagi pertanyaanmu?"

Tokiya mendesah. Ia paling malas kalau disuruh mengulang sesuatu.

"Kau tahu apa itu _honmei-choco_? Tadi Otoya memberikannya kepadaku dan rasanya sangat enak."

Ren menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel yang ia pegang sembari mengernyitkan alis.

"Otoya memberimu _honmei-choco_?" tanyanya lagi, untuk memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya. Dan saat kutanya apa itu _honmei-choco_ , dia jawab, 'Cari saja di _google_!' dan langsung pergi. Aku tidak mengerti dengannya!" cerocos Tokiya lagi, yang tanpa sepengatahuan Ren masih mengunyah cokelat dari Otoya.

"Dengar, ya, tuan muda Ichinose. _Honmei-choco_ adalah cokelat yang diberikan seseorang pada orang yang dia cintai! Begitu kata pemeran utama dari drama yang kutonton. Ah, bagian itu tidak penting!"

Tokiya langsung termenung dan menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya.

"Dan satu lagi. Kalau kau juga mencintai orang itu, kau harus membalasnya dengan memberikan sesuatu kepadanya saat White Day!"

 _Bruk!_

"Halo? Icchi? Icchi? Kau dengar aku? Halooo!?"

Tokiya sudah tidak memedulikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Ren. Ia, dengan tidak elitnya tepar di lantai dengan wajah memerah bak lobster rebus.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ OMAKE END ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O-oke... ini fic macam apa kugagal paham hiks /nangys

Maaf kalau ficnya sangat tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Mau dibikin manis gitu malah hambar kayak rasa cokelatnya Otoya T.T

Ini persembahan spesial terutama buat peserta Secret Valentine no 35. Semoga kamu suka ya~

Segini sajo deh. Makasih buat yang udah mampir.

Lots of Love~


End file.
